Forum:2018-03-02 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Genius is an infinite capacity for making edits. ---- This week has had the most unpredictable-plot density in a long time! So, in panel 1, it seems Albia is unhappy about Agatha having used a mirror. In panel 2, she looks like an entirely different person in profile! And she wants to get rid of Zeetha before talking with Agatha. In panel 5 she changes costume and hair color, and seems happy about Agatha's adventure with Dyne water. Does anyone have any idea what this costume signifies? Like Agatha, I'm confused and worried about the idea of doing it again and exploding people. Does Albia mean that "the Infinite" is a weapon of war, that Agatha will explode people on purpose? Or is she anticipating collateral damage? And does this Infinite stuff have anything to do with the source of Albia's godhood? Panel 9 isn't too surprising, apart from Albia's sudden change of mood, which we're becoming accustomed to; if anything, it's a surprise Albia didn't bring Gil into the conversation first thing. Bkharvey (talk) 05:13, March 2, 2018 (UTC) : I think the new outfit is a reference to Agatha's "godhood moment". Compare with the flashback: orange hair floating around, golden eyes, the corset, the locket. You find the rough shape of Agatha's clothes in the queen's outfit. It seems she made an appropriately queenly version of what she perceives of Agatha's appearance at the time. (Which means her insight about Agatha's experience with the Dyne comes with some visuals. Maybe not very exact visuals, but a general impression. Interesting). What we know of Agatha's "infinite" moment was that she achieved some higher level of insight and knowledge, and also accumulated excess energy which almost made her explode. I assume more of those experiences would make her able to use that energy in a more and more purposeful way, so both collateral damage and intended damage are possible. Albia obviously had similar experiences, so I think her rise to godhood had to do with it, yes. She certainly implies as much. I wonder if there is a secret source like the Dyne in England. MasakoRei (talk) 11:33, March 2, 2018 (UTC) :: And in that moment Higgs talked about Igneous Heterodyne . Argadi (talk) 17:37, March 2, 2018 (UTC) : I don't feel Albia is unhappy about Agatha "using" a mirror. More like she is surprised and intrigued about a mirror in Mechancisburg and the two-and-a-half year transit. --Fred1740 (talk) 20:55, March 4, 2018 (UTC) P.S. Now I think about it, it's kind of unfair of Albia to blame Agatha for Gil's "invasion"; not only didn't she instigate it, it wasn't even for her sake (or for his own sake as her suitor) that he did it! In fact it was arguably against his own interest. He rescued Tarvek partly because the world needs his wasp expertise, partly because it was just the right thing to do, and partly for love of Tarvek. Bkharvey (talk) 05:41, March 2, 2018 (UTC) : Albia probably assumes Gil was chasing after Agatha. The entire world knows he's obsessed with her, and she might be missing some information since Wooster didn't have a chance to report yet. MasakoRei (talk) 11:35, March 2, 2018 (UTC) : "Invaded our domain" is probably referring to Gil hijacking one of the Sea Serpents, which presumably only patrol within England's territorial waters. Jagerdraught Braumeister (talk) 13:04, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Argadi (talk) 17:37, March 2, 2018 (UTC) : Agatha (to Judy as they are racing down a corridor on Castle Wulfenbach): ...How did you find me? Lilith/Judy: We have done this sort of thing before, dear. We just looked for the center of the chaos and there you were. --Fred1740 (talk) 21:04, March 4, 2018 (UTC)